My Personal Waiter
by Caro Hidoi-desu
Summary: Tsukishima Kei es estudiante de la universidad de Miyagi, y su mejor amigo Yamaguchi Tadashi le ha recomendado ir a un café, donde se encuentra con Hinata Shouyo, el mesero más solicitado del café y que lo atenderá ahora que él siempre vaya al café por petición del pequeño. ¿Qué pasara ahora que Tsukishima comience a conocer a Hinata? Y ¿Por qué Hinata pide servirle a él solamente?


Hola gente del Fandom de Haikyuu~ :D Pues esta es mi primer historia en este hermoso Fandom (Ya antes habia escrito para otros, como lo es Fairy Tail y Naruto nwn pero en otra cuenta de FF, porque los deje a medias y si alguno de ustedes los leyo, no quiero que me maten asi que me hice otra cuenta (?) ;w;) y de este género w (Asi es, mi primer fanfic yaoi c'x)

Bueno, y se preguntaran (o tal vez no xD) ¿Por qué un TsukkiHina? owo Y la respuesta a esto es un gran... No sé -w- Nah, mentira. De hecho mi OTP es el KageHina :3 pero desde que leí un fanfic de estos dos... la verdad no me resistí a hacer uno también uwu Además de que no hay muchos Fic's de estos dos y ellos tambien necesitan amor (?) :c En fin, dejaré ya que lean y en verdad espero no aburrirlas/os con esto D: es más como una introducción, lo bueno se viene después del segundo capítulo, si es que lo hago (?) ok no, este proyecto si lo terminaré a como de lugar Dx No me queda más que decirles, (aunque al final les haré algunas aclaraciones cx) ¡Que lo disfruten! ~

Haikyuu no me pertenece, le pertenece al único y grandioso Haruichi Furudate~

* * *

**My Personal Waiter**

Capítulo 1: **Café Crow**

Era un día soleado en la prefectura de Miyagi, un clima perfecto para salir a pasear o incluso ir a la playa, si solo fuera un día libre para los alumnos de la universidad, agregando también al día casi perfecto que en menos de una semana empezarían los exámenes parciales, simplemente genial, en serio ¿a quién no le gusta ser universitario en estos días?, eso es lo que pensaba Tsukishima Kei, estudiante de la facultad de Ingeniería, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gran edificio donde impartían sus clases, tenía un pequeño receso de una hora hasta su próxima clase, cálculo.

Y definitivamente no quería seguir dentro de esa construcción, así que decidió ir a la cafetería de la universidad a despejar su mente y repasar un poco para el que podría ser un "examen de preparación" sorpresa en cálculo –que un compañero les dijo que escucho de la otra clase que el maestro había aplicado el examen en la mañana- y comer algo, ya que estar 4 horas sentado pensando y estudiando habían provocado a su mente a pensar en pastel de fresa –tanto que hasta dibujo un trozo de pastel en sus apuntes y eso no es algo que él haga-.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienen pastel de fresa? – preguntó molesto el rubio a la encargada del local de la cafetería.

\- Lo siento, pero hace mucho dejamos de vender trozos de pasteles, casi nadie compraba y caducaban por la misma razón, así que dejamos de hacerlos – le explicó amablemente la señora al de lentes, tratando de no hacerlo enojar más pero el ceño fruncido del chico no se iba – P-pero si gustas tenemos Muffins*, están muy de moda ahora y muchos lo compran, ¿No quieres?- le mostró el postre mencionado y Kei se le quedo viendo.

\- No, gracias. – le respondió secamente y se fue sin decir nada más – "Estupendo, adiós a mi merienda" – pensó Tsukishima mientras se encaminaba en busca de un lugar libre para poder sentarse y estudiar – ¿P-pero qué-

Ni siquiera tuvo que pasearse por todo el lugar para ver que estaba lleno de estudiantes, con su metro noventa podía fácilmente ver hasta el rincón más alejado de la cafetería, aunque hubiera preferido no verlo, malditas parejitas que creen que cualquier lugar está bien para comerse entre ambos. Soltó un suspiro molesto y dando media vuelta salió de ese lugar donde ni sus pensamientos podía escuchar.

\- "Primero sin almuerzo y ahora sin sitio donde estar, solo falta que venga alguien a molestarme" – pensaba molesto Kei mientras buscaba sus audífonos en su mochila –que no le dejan usarlos ni de adorno en las clases- entonces escucho que alguien lo llamaba – Rayos, lo que me temía- Dejo de lado la búsqueda del objeto que logra sacarlo del mundo real para apresurar su paso, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie ahora, ni siquiera con él.

\- ¡Tsukki, Tsukki! – Le llamó tratando de alcanzarlo un chico un poco más bajo que el, con pecas que adornaban tiernamente su cara ya no tan aniñada - ¡Espera, Tsukki! – corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la parte trasera de su camiseta azul, respirando algo agitado pero aliviado de al fin haber podido alcanzar a su amigo.

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso, Yamaguchi – No tuvo otra elección que detenerse antes de llamar más la atención – Y no me jales.

\- Lo siento, Tsukki – Lo dejo libre para luego incorporarse a su lado – Pero, ¿Por qué no te detuviste? ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto preocupado Tadashi mientras el de lentes retomo su caminata ahora seguido por su amigo pecoso.

\- Nada, solo no estoy de humor – respondió neutral retomando la búsqueda de sus audífonos.

\- Mmm… ¿No será porque aún no hayas comido? – Dijo el ahora chico de coleta al recordar que su amigo –aunque no siempre está de humor- se pone así cuando no come.

Tsukishima solo lo vio de reojo y se colocó los auriculares en su cuello, no quería admitirlo pero… Yamaguchi lo conocí incluso mejor que si mismo, no por nada se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Sonrió feliz al haber acertado –que aun sin recibir respuesta del alto, ya conocía sus gestos y lo que significaban de memoria- Espera un momento, Tsukki – Le dijo al rubio para que se detuviera, ahora era Yamaguchi quien buscaba entre sus cosas algo.

\- Yamaguchi, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos ahora – Trato de detener al morocho que seguía en su mochila.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – Soltó victorioso Tadashi al sacar una bolsa de papel – Aquí tienes Tsukki, sé que no es mucho pero con esto podrás resistir las últimas clases que te quedan – Le entrego la mitad de un emparedado al parecer comprado en una tienda de conveniencia – Me los dio Shimada-san esta mañana – Sonrió recordando a su querido mentor.

\- Ya veo… gracias – Observo el alimento con más detalle y aunque no fuera su comida favorita, se miraba sabroso -¿o seria solo el hambre?- le quito la envoltura que tenía puesta y comenzó a comerlo mientras retomaban su andar, ahora solo faltaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo en donde poder sentarse.

\- No fue nada, Tsukki – Respondió Yamaguchi comenzando su andar de nuevo e imitando a su amigo al empezar a comer también - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Tsukki?-

\- Encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pueda sentarme –

\- Mira, allá hay una banca con sombra y no hay nadie cerca de allí – Señalo el pecoso el lugar mencionado, la sombra la propinaba un gran y bello árbol de ciruelos rojos, un lugar perfecto para estar lejos de las multitudes.

\- Vamos, Yamaguchi – Y con un "Si, Tsukki" ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Con algo ya en sus estómagos y un lugar donde poder pasar el resto de su hora libre, ambos chicos conversaban sobre sus clases –o más bien era Yamaguchi quien hablaba, Tsukishima solo escuchaba mientras estudiaba sus apuntes de cálculo- y pasaban un rato juntos, cuando ya estaba cerca de terminar el descanso, ambos chicos regresaron cerca de sus facultades –Tadashi estudia diseño gráfico y ambos edificios de las carreras son prácticamente vecinos- para despedirse e irse cada quien por su camino.

\- Bueno, nos vemos Yamaguchi – Se despidió el de lentes mientras tomaba el camino de la derecha a su siguiente clase.

\- Ah, espera Tsukki – Le detuvo el pecoso antes de que se alejara más - ¿No tienes planes para esta tarde? – Preguntó dudoso y esperando que su amigo estuviera libre.

\- Mmm… No, hoy no tengo nada que hacer – Contestó neutro girándose a ver al morocho.

\- ¡Genial! ¿No te gustaría venir a comer a un lugar que conozco? Es muy buena la comida y también tiene una variedad de postres muy extensa – Yamaguchi saco de su bolsillo un folleto doblado a la mitad – Además de que tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí y me dijo que hoy había una promoción de pasteles, ¿te gustaría ir? – Exclamó entusiasmado por la idea de poder ir a ese lugar de nuevo.

Kei miro el folleto aun doblado dudando en si abrirlo o no, pero la mirada fija de su amigo hizo que lo volteará a ver, y ahí estaba, la mirada de "quiero ir contigo y me pondré triste sino vamos" de Yamaguchi Tadashi. La conocía tan bien que sabía las consecuencias de negarse. Soltó un pesado suspiro y regreso su mirada al pecoso.

\- Está bien, pero solo voy por el pastel y que eso te quede claro – Dijo resignado Tsukishima al perder ante la mirada de su amigo, guardando el papel en su mochila.

\- ¡Si, Tsukki! – Asintió repetidas veces feliz al poder convencerlo – Bueno, te veo en frente de la Biblioteca a las 2:30 ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Si, si – Afirmo retomando el camino a su salón, agitando su mano a manera de despedida.

\- ¡Es una promesa! – Gritó Tadashi agitando sus manos y corriendo alegremente a su siguiente clase.

Al fin en clase de cálculo, el compañero de Tsukishima tuvo razón y el maestro llego diciendo que tendrían un examen sorpresa, pero el rubio ni se inmuto y solo saco lo necesario para el examen. Entonces se encontró con el folleto que le había dado Yamaguchi hace unos momentos, como era de los que se sentaban al último su examen tardaría en llegar, así que decidió darle un vistazo al pequeño papel doblado y así lo abrió.

-Con que Café Crow, ¿eh? – Sonrió burlesco al ver el anuncio colorido de la hoja con el nombre del local en letras grandes – Mientras tengan pastel de fresas, lo demás no importa – Dijo para guardar de nuevo el folleto y prepararse para su examen.

\- Muy bien jóvenes, tienen solamente esta hora para terminar ese examen, así que… ¡Comiencen! -

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! (?) Solo el primer capítulo, no se asusten xD (A no ser... ya mejor no digo nada cx) Bueno, he aqui las pequeñas (largas) aclaraciones:

Muffin: magdalena, panquecito, panqueque, etc. (Es solo por si algunas/os no los conocen como Muffin xD)

Esta historia se basará solamente en Tsukishima y Hinata (la verdad no he pensado en poner otras parejas además de ellos, pero si ustedes lo piden, pongo a otras owo7 siempre y cuando sean de mi agrado xD) y será medio año despues de haber salido de Preparatoria (para aclararlo mejor, el equipo de Karasuno no existe, de hecho, no creo poner algo sobre voleibol aqui xd (si lo pongo, seria solamente que les gusta ese deporte y ya :c) Lo siento, es que si hubiera puesto a Karasuno, escribiría al rededor de 10,000 palabras por capítulo Dx y me puse una regla de no excederme más de 5,000 :c así que, perdonen a este vil ser humano u_u Para mi esto más bien seria un AU, no sé ustedes D: (Si pudieran decirmelo en los comentarios, seria más que excelente uwu )

Perdonenme si Tsukki y Yama quedaron muy OCs Dx (creo que se escribe asi xD) Traté de hacerlos lo más iguales a la serie (porque el manga no lo he leido todo, lo deje a la par del anime uwu) y la verdad no sé si asi son realmente ;A;

Tambien aclaro que puse "metro noventa" a Tsukki porque... ¡Vamos, que estan en la Universidad! xD Tsukishima ya media 1.88 cm en la secundaria (creo), de seguro ya es todo un monstruo de 1.95 o 1.97 mínimo, ¿no creen? :3 Y en el caso de Yama, donde puse "el ahora chico de coleta" es porque en este fic me base en los dibujos de Viktoria Ridzel nwn (Si no saben quien es, busquen en Google imagenes "Viktoria Ridzel Haikyuu" y aparecen sus Fanart :D Son tan geniales *-* Ahi salen las imagenes en las que me inspiré para el fic, los chicos de primero ya más grandes c: también estan Tanaka y Nishinoya pero no sé si usar esos peinados que les hizo Vik o dejarlos asi como estan xD he ahí el dilema :v uwu)

En verdad, me gustaria saber qué opinan de este pequeño proyecto uwu Es que hace siglos que no escribo D: y me siento oxidada en ese sentido xd Ustedes diganme: ¿Deberia seguir? ¿Deberia dejar de hacer fanfics? Sean sinceras/os conmigo, que si lloro o es de triste o de alegria (?) xD

Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben, si les gusto, lo odiaron, les repudio porque son TsukYamas o KageHinas, lo que sea que quieran decirme, yo lo leeré :3 Entonces, hasta la próxima actualización nwn/ (Pienso actualizar los viernes, obvio este no porque es muy pronto xD porque descanso ese dia y tengo más tiempo para ponerme a revisar las faltas y todo eso, además de que no tengo pc D: estoy robando/usando la de mi hermano a escondidas xD asi que esta es la cuestión, espero sepan entender :'D Hasta pronto, bye-bye~)


End file.
